Blood Kings
The Blood Kings are a violent and powerful street gang in Silver City run by a Voodoo priest Doc Crimson. They control over a quarter of the city's crime (most of it street-level crime) and are responsible for a majority of the murders. Blood Kings' territory is mostly to the South, with the majority of the Suicide District, Redlight District, some of Metro Square, and some of downtown. Their HQ is an old apartment building-turned-fortress called The Animus. They're mortal rivals with the McMannus Crime Family and start most of the street wars between the two. They have a small army of cops on the payroll. An advantage they use all the time. Politics To join the gang, you need a Sponser. The Sponser is responsible for you. If you mess up, he gets the same punishment as you do. Once a person has a Sponser, they have to enter a fight with four other Kings for a full two minutes. If they're alive at the end of the two minutes, they are intiated as a Blood King. Since the life expectancy is so low, Blood Kings stick to street level activities. Pimping, drug pushing, hits, gun running, enforcing, etc. Those that survive rise through the ranks: *Overseer: A King that manages activity on a certain block or group of blocks. *Lieutenant: A King that manages a section of Blood King's total territory *General: A King that works closly with the gang leader in the decision making process. Can only be promoted here from Lieutenant by the gang leader *Gang Leader: The King of Kings. He is leader of the enitre show. The position is usually gained through a coup. Crimes The Blood Kings are responsible for most the Surge on the streets of Silver City. They also push every kind of illegal substance in mind boggeling quantities. They're notoriously brutal and violent, often times compared to Mexican Drug cartels. Most of this can be blamed on Doc Crimson and the new sadistic direction he's taking the gang. Kings have been arrested for crimes including, but not limited to: assualt, murder, drug dealing, prostitution, conspiracy to murder, arson, kidnapping, theft, and sexual assualt. Notable Members *Rage - Rumored to be a former chemist for the gang, he is now a suped-up gangland enforcer *'Ta'jon Jones' - The pimp who heads the Blue House located the Suicide District *'Jamander Riece '- A psychopath and convicted rapist who stalked the Suicide District looking for victims that ranged from children to adults. Was captured by Quill, but "escaped" police custody. *'"The Goblin" Gretty' - A deformed, degenerate, impish hitman. Infamous for his gruesome and imaginative murders. *'Shaun Sanders' - An Aug with the ability to cause massive hemorrhaging in a person. Captured by Artemis. *'Walter Fredricks' - A gun runner who killed three police officers in broad daylight, but was aquitted in court. *'Albert "Cutter" Baltimore' - A pimp who would cut the hearts out of hookers who refused to join his stable. Was captured by Artemis. *'Marcus Dillain' - A pusher who tried to detonate a string of bombs at a mayoral rally for a canidate running against Fallow. Was killed in a fight with Dark Matter. *'Tresha Fellows-Marsh' - An infamous female member of the Blood Kings. She started pushing drugs on the streets and rose all the way up to General. She was killed by Doc Crimson for her betrayal. He forced her co-conspirators to drink her blood, thus putting a hex on them. They died under mysterious circumstances a few days later.